


The Announcement

by snowbloos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10/10 creative title, M/M, One Shot, Team Free Will, dean and cas are getting married, idk i wrote this like a year ago and i just found it again so i thought i would post it, nobody is gonna read this but, they tell sam, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbloos/pseuds/snowbloos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have an announcement to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I was looking through some really old memory sticks from when I was still in high school and I found this little one chapter mini fic thing that I don't even remember writing.  
> It isn't my best work of all time I think I probably wrote it more out of the desire to practice than anything, and seeing as I removed my other fics from here I figured that I would put this up so my account doesn't look empty.  
> It's nothing fancy but if you care to read it I hope that you enjoy it!

Sam sighed in discontent as he absent-mindedly picked at the label that was glued onto the half drank bottle of beer that he held in his hands, his patience was beginning to wear thin. He knew that it was never like Dean to be punctual, but if they needed to meet up as urgently as the text message that he had received little over forty five minutes ago implied then surely his older brother would have made an appearance by now?  
In all honesty Sam was feeling uneasy about the whole thing- doubting that Dean would even show up- he pulled one of his many cell phones and quickly scanned the message again to make sure he hadn’t misread it and accidently gone to the wrong place, despite the fact he was fully aware that he hadn’t.  
‘Meet at bar across the street from Biggersons, 20 minutes, Bring fed suit.’  
Sam couldn’t help but wonder what the hell Dean could want; surely he hadn’t found a case to work on? It was their annual Vegas week when the brothers took some time away from hunting and pretended to be normal tourists that were just there to gamble all their money, and there was no way Dean would give that up for something that wasn’t important considering that they even continued their tradition whilst the leviathans were still at large- although Sam didn’t want to think about that trip, not after what happened with Becky, he shuddered just at the memory of it.  
With his concern beginning to get the better of him Sam quickly tapped out the number and hit the call button on his cell phone and raised it to his ear, he exhaled sharply as he listened to the dialling tone; waiting impatiently as it rang... and rang... and rang...  
Suddenly from behind he heard the all to familiar sound of Dean’s ringtone from across the room, He quickly turned around and sure enough he caught sight of Dean strolling through the door with a smile that lit up the room plastered to his face, and Castiel followed him closely with a spring in his step that Sam hadn’t seen in years.  
“Hey Sammy!” Dean patted his younger brother on the shoulder as he walked past, that grin still glued onto his face.  
“What took you guys so long?” Sam asked, his tone of voice reflecting his slight annoyance at their tardiness.  
“Just Traffic, there were diversions so we took a scenic route.” Castiel shrugged as he took his seat beside Dean.  
“Oh, so what did you call me here for?” Sam decided to save the small talk for later, this had to be important. “Have you found a case?”  
“No Sam it’s just...” Cas began but trailed off before he could finish his sentence, struggling to find the words to say, a massive grin began creeping across his face as he bowed his head shyly like a child and reached across the table for the beer that Sam had been saving for their eventual arrival.  
“What?” Sam looked at him in slight confusion; he felt a little left out, what was he missing? What was going on with them?  
“Well Sam,” Dean inhaled sharply as if to prepare himself. “Cas and I have to talk to you about something...” He paused, waiting for a response.  
“Ooo-kay...” Sam said with trepidation, unsure of what was about to come out of his brother’s mouth.  
“Well you know that things between me and Cas have been,” Dean looked towards him briefly, pulling a nervous smile of reassurance at Castiel before continuing. “Different... since he fell and became human and that we’ve been together for a while now, in a relationship.”  
“Yeah Dean I know you two are hopelessly in love with one another, I’ve known for years!” Sam raised his eyebrow as he took as he finished his beer off. “You’ve got your profound bond.”  
He smirked and set the bottle down and then noticed that Cas had began chuckling to himself, probably at the memory of that case that took place oh so long ago when they had been looking for Balthazar after a bunch of police officers bit the dust because of the so called ‘staff of Moses’ that had been stolen from Heaven.  
‘Dean calls once and now it’s hello?’  
‘Yes’  
‘So what, you like him better or something?’  
‘Dean and I do share a more profound bond. I wasn’t going to mention it.’  
Sam smiled as he replayed the look of utter surprise on Dean’s face at the time, and if Dean wasn’t with Lisa when this happened, he probably would have tried to push Dean towards Cas a little more just so that he didn’t have to tolerate the awkward sexual tension that filled the room whenever they were together. Although he slightly missed the times where he could joke with Bobby about how long it would take his brother to stop fighting it, a lot had changed in a few years.  
“Well,” The sound of Dean’s voice brought him back to the moment again as he looked back towards his older brother. “I do love him, and I’ve been thinking that if something happens to you and I he has nobody left around and he’ll have nothing, so I figured that maybe there’s a way to make sure he has enough to live on after we’re gone you know?”  
“Us, Dying?” Sam laughed, ever since he left Stanford he had lost track of the amount of times that they had perished. The Winchester brothers were pretty well known within the hunter community as the boys that don’t stay dead. “Please Dean when have we ever stayed dead?”  
“Yeah but what if this time it happens for good Sam, Then where will we be?” Dean paused and chewed his bottom lip a moment before continuing. “I never thought that I’d be the type of guy, but uh we decided to get hitched.”  
“Wow uh-” Sam stopped; this had not what he had been expecting when he received that text message at all... “Wow guys that’s great!”  
“So you are okay with this Sam?” Castiel piped up after remaining quiet for a while, he had been leaving them to have their brother to brother moment. “I heard that apparently it is customary to ask permission first.”  
“It hasn’t been like that for a while Cas, but yeah I think that you and Dean make a great couple.” He smiled and patted Cas on the back, he was happy for them but it was a bit of a shock to the system, after so much bad happening to them in their lives it was refreshing to have some good. He turned to Dean again and spoke “Congratulations dude, looks like you beat me to it!”  
“Thanks Sammy...” Dean grinned, his eyes bright. “Wait a sec, no I didn’t Sam...”  
“What are you talking about?” Cas asked, not understanding where the conversation was headed.  
“No.” Sam said deadpan. “No you promised. You promised to never speak of it again!” he pulled a bitchface that would have seemed threatening to anyone but Dean.  
“If I remember correctly you and Becky Rosen...” Dean smiled with his tongue in cheek.  
“Becky Rosen?” Cas asked befuddled by the unfamiliarity of her name, having not been acquainted with her.  
“Yeah you know the crazy one I told you about.” Dean said.  
“Oh right! So she is SamGirl69...” Castiel affirmed as he recalled the story that Dean had told him about when they were tricked into attending a supernatural convention.  
“She wasn’t crazy...” Sam defended, despite the fact he strongly believed that she was after she drugged him with a love spell and tricked him into marrying her. “She is just enthusiastic...” and even Sam had to laugh at what he was saying.  
“It was great; I think we are turning this getting married in Vegas into a habit.” Dean finished his beer. “Hey Cas you’re gonna be an official Winchester now!” he said as their hands intertwined underneath the table, they were never the kind of couple that enjoyed doing public displays of affection.  
“When did you propose then?” Sam asked.  
“A few weeks ago just after that rugaru in Sacramento where we nearly got killed, the moment that Cas took out that son of a bitch I kind of realised that if he had gotten there any later...” Dean trailed off again and frowned a little, probably not wanting to think about what would have happened to Cas. “It just made me see how important he is to us, he’s family. So when we got back to the motel I asked him whilst you were out getting gas.”  
“I said yes of course.” Cas chimed in as he lovingly looked at Dean.  
“I just can’t believe this. My brother, Dean Winchester, is finally settling down.”  
“yeah laugh all you want Ginormica!”  
“So you’re going to be my brother-in-law then?” Ignoring Dean’s playful teasing, Sam turned to Cas who was taking the last sips of his drink. “Dean could do worse. Hell, he has done worse.”  
“I’m glad that you are okay with this Sam.” Cas sighed with relief, he felt stupid for fearing that Sam wouldn’t be supportive of them.  
“No of course I’m okay, you guys are in love!” he looked at the couple, and for the first time in years he could have sworn that Dean finally found that happy thing to hold onto in life. “All right! I’m gonna get us another round.”  
“Nah. I’ll get it.” Castiel clumsily got out of the chair and turned to Dean with an excited smile. “You know, I’ve never done this before!” He turned and walked quickly towards the bar across the room, throwing a glance back every so often.  
“One beer, he’s hammered.” Dean sighed fondly, still looking towards Castiel eagerly awaiting his return.  
“You’ll take care of him.” Sam said.  
“Yeah I’m used to taking care of idiots.” He raised his brow.  
“Jerk.”  
“Bitch.”  
Sam couldn’t remember the last time that they had said that to each other, it had been their thing when they were looking for their dad that had just carried on after they killed Yellow Eyes, but ever since Dean came back from Hell things changed, and everyday was an uphill battle for the brothers as they drifted apart because of Ruby’s manipulation and they got dragged into the Angel’s bullshit. Things were finally getting better he figured, after all their hard work and bad luck it seemed that the tide had turned.  
“So when are you guys doing this?” He asked to take his mind off of the past.  
“Well today, after we’ve finished up here we can go to that place where you and Becky...” Dean stopped himself when he saw the look on Sam’s face.  
“I’ll drive, I know the way well.” Sam joked as Cas returned to them.  
“Here we go. Three Brewskies!” Cas said proudly as he set them down on the table in front of him.  
“Thanks Cas.” Dean winked at him as he put the bottle to his lips and took a swig. “So Sam, seeing as I’m getting married today how about you be my best man?”  
“Yeah of course Dean.” Sam’s voice softened, he’d never imagined himself standing by Dean watching him get married.  
“I knew I could count on you Sammy.” Dean smiled slightly, his eyes began to glisten but he fought hard not to cry. Sam stood up and shuffled around the table to Dean and gripped his shoulder.  
“Thank you Sam this means a lot to us.” Castiel stood up and extended his hand to Sam expecting him to shake it, but was caught off guard when he felt Sam wrap his strong arms around him for a hug.  
“We’re family, that’s what we are for.” Sam explained as they separated, he patted his shoulder before taking his seat once more. “Now why don’t we finish these beers and then I’m taking you guys out to get hitched!”  
“A toast!” Dean said raising his bottle, “To family.”  
“To family!” Castiel exclaimed and mimicked Dean in raising his beer and then drinking it.  
“family...” Sam said.  
When they started out it was just Dean and Sam together against the world, along the way they gained loved ones and lost them. First their parents, Jessica, Ellen and Joe, Bobby and so many others, they even lost Cas a few times too. But here they were on the other end of all that blood and pain, finally able to stop trying to survive and just live. And they could be at ease knowing that every single one of them would be looking down on them smiling, proud of them for fighting on and staying strong, but most of all proud that they remembered the words of wisdom that a lovable old alcoholic had passed onto them.  
Family don’t end in blood.


End file.
